


Fuchsia Crystals

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Alimor Week 2014 [6]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, alimorweek, future canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alibaba was bestowed with three sources of light at that night; the moon, the candles, and her eyes. for #alimorweek day 2: enchanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuchsia Crystals

If we included the moon that was litting up once again after dark grey cloud's darkness had it hidden, then the light had been illuminating Alibaba had three sources.

First, moon itself; two, some candles on the table in the corner of their room. And three; a pair of fuchsia crystals that gracing him. It was a peace-inviting stare.

"Morgiana."

Propping her chin onto the right palm planted on the frame of room's window, Morgiana turned her head towards the man, "Yes, Alibaba-san?"

The fuchsia crystals were hinting the different glint with the other kind of eyes. Even, with The Fanalis' themselves. Alibaba had seen a lot of types of eyes but Morgiana's held the different aura.

Everyone could see her strength there. Yet, everyone also could witness the lonely memories as dark as Morgiana's homeland. Her time of being a slave was a black past that had tinted darkish aura reflecting from her eyes.

But the deeper someone saw into her eyes, the deeper meaning one would find out. Alibaba, for instance, could see the happiness she stored inside her and she shared with everyone by her sight. And he could see it radiated at the utmost level when she gazed her most endearing ones, or, when she stared at the freed slaves.

Her eyes were not like people expected of. It might only have two colors, but thousands of expression which could conquer other person's feeling were found.

"Mm," Alibaba paused at his words and changed it with a smile.

His reason why he called her but no talking was built between was no other than: he wanted to see how amazing her eyes were. He was enchanted. The enchantment of her magenta eyes framed by black thick eyelashes was so alluring.

"What can I do for you?"

Alibaba shook his head, leaning into the frame of window, "Nothing. Just keep looking at me."

"What was that for?"

"I just adore those eyes of yours," he leave the window's frame just to close the distance between him and her. "My Queen."

He returned the lovely, enchanting gaze with a deep planting of lips on lips.

And, of course, with the possession status. The Queen title belonged to her, specially crowned by The Balbadd King himself.


End file.
